To Create a Future God
by The Final Conduit
Summary: Zamasu begins to question Gowasu of why non-divine beings were trained by Angels to become Destroyer Gods, only for said Destroyer Gods to be lazy at their jobs. The ensuing conversation leaves Zamasu with the realization that choosing the next Gods of Destruction and training them himself could bring a future of his liking. Will have OCs from Universes 1-12.
1. Chapter 1

"What use is there to simply watching over mortals?"

Zamasu had asked this question to his mentor Gowasu, the latter being a wizened yellow skinned man with short white hair.

Gowasu's response to his apprentice was the same as always; that it was their duty to simply create, overseeing the byproducts of their creations, the mortals.

As they looked over one planet in question, Zamasu narrowed his eyes at the sight.

"Only the gods of destruction can directly interfere with mortal affairs. That is the truth of our duties, is it not?" Zamasu questioned Gowasu further.

Gowasu said yes.

With this affirmation, Zamasu asked another question.

"Why is the god of destruction of this universe so lethargic in his duties then?"

"We cannot control what the god of destruction does." Gowasu replied. "It would be best not to anger him however."

Zamasu closed his eyes, mentally sighing heavily in an attempt to gird his own frustration.

What was the point of being a deity, he thought, if he couldn't even interfere with mortal affairs?

Their universe's Destroyer God was a lazy pink elephant who wouldn't even bother to take his own job seriously because it was, in his own words "too much of a pain".

This Destroyer God, Rumsshi, did little other than lounge around while stroking his own ego on a regular basis.

Why would the role of something as important as that of a deity who passed judgement on other gods' creations be given to someone who wouldn't even DO the job he was assigned?

Zamasu didn't understand this, and so asked his mentor, while pouring tea into a cup, "You've said we were created from the divine fruit of the Kaiju, yes?"

"That is right." Gowasu replied, taking up the tea Zamasu had made.

"How is it then, that Gods of Destruction are created? They are not ultimately non-immortals, as we Kais are, isn't that right? If so, how are they chosen?"

Zamasu understood that a Kai's potential and rank was decided the moment that they were born.

Grown from the Kaiju trees, Kais were all formed and ranked from the sort of fruit they were created from.

Normal Kaiju fruit would grow into Kais, like Zamasu.

Golden Kaiju fruit would grow into Supreme Kais, as Gowasu did.

Evil Kaiju fruit, on the other hand, would be taken and cast into the Demon Realm, raised to become what were known as Makais.

While Supreme Kais, Kais and Makais were naturally divine beings, Zamasu did not know how gods of destruction were created.

"Every god of destruction was originally a mortal trained by their angelic attendant. When that mortal reaches a level of power that makes them overshadow all other beings in their universe, they are chosen to be the next god of destruction when their predecessor dies."

Zamasu's expression gained a shocked expression, yet part of him now understood Rumsshi's actions.

"The process involves a _mortal_ ascending to _godhood_?" Zamasu asked incredulously. "What if they abuse their powers? Mortals are constantly in conflict with one another, and some even abuse their powers for unjust gain. Why would anyone give a mortal such a monumental influence over the universe?"

Gowasu gazed up at him, then looked forward, gaze becoming distant.

"Even we, the Gods of Creation, are not infallible. The Makai are a testament to that."

"They are the exceptions. Gods should be inherently above the base impulses of mortals." Zamasu said. "Makai are unfit for our duties."

"Zamasu," Gowasu looked up to him sternly, "you must understand. Despite being gods, we are not perfect. Take this tea, for instance," he closed his eyes and took a sip, tasting it, "this tea is of a wonderful quality. But you did not start making tea at this level. You had to learn before reaching this level. You are not perfect at making tea, nor will you ever be. Likewise, you cannot become perfect at anything. You are fallible. As am I."

Zamasu's face remained straight, but he grit his teeth before he realized it.

"What does tea have to do with this?"

His voice had become a small amount colder than before, and Gowasu sighed, sensing the anger within Zamasu.

"It was only a metaphor." Gowasu said to him. "I will explain it to you in this way: What IS perfection, Zamasu?"

Zamasu stared at him.

"You cannot answer because it is a utopian concept."

"Utopian?"

"Utopian." Gowasu said to the young Kai. "It is a word that, while connotated to mean "paradise" or a "perfect world", truthfully means "nowhere". The true meaning of perfection is utopian; meaning, there is nowhere that the meaning of perfection can be found. It is an impossibility."

"But gods… they shouldn't be shackled by the limitations of impossibility." Zamasu said.

"If that's truly the case," Gowasu looked to him, "then is the concept of a mortal being trained to become a god truly surprising?"

Zamasu fell silent, eyes widened.

Silence fell between the two for a moment, before Zamasu conceded the point as he thought about it.

"Very well."

Zamasu placed the tea down on the table.

"You've given me something to think about. May I leave for a moment?" Zamasu asked his superior.

"You may, if it will help you understand." Gowasu said, nodding.

Zamasu turned away with this, and with teleport ability, he disappeared from sight.

Minutes later would find Zamasu flying through space as he narrowed his eyes.

"The gods are not limited within the realm of possibility," he spoke to himself, expression serious, "so why not train a set of Destroyer Gods who will be WORTHY of their titles? That way, there can at least be progress and hope for the future."

With this, Zamasu began a search for such individuals.


	2. Kisana of Universe 7

When word had come that the God of Destruction had visited the planet, the young, anthropomorphic woman regarded it with worry.

She had been away on a trip to the capital of her planet, and though her primary job was that of a bodyguard to protect the person she rode in her carriage with from potential those who wanted to free the person in custody, she gazed to the skies with a distant look, as though looking up there would allow her to see Beerus the Destroyer himself come along.

Despite this never happening, the woman felt worried, as there was a very out-of-place sense of atmosphere in the air as they rode through the town.

The king had gone to several lengths to restore order after a recent civil war, yet the planet looked as though it were a mess due to the number of debris.

And, as usual, instead of the king trying to help the people, he just made an example of the rebellion's side of things and made a slave class out of them.

"This is just terrible." The man she rode with said, his ankles and wrists both in shackles as he sat with a choker around his neck, chaining him to the floor of the carriage.

He had a dejected look about him, and the young woman sighed heavily, scooting closer to him so the driver wouldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do more to help." She said to him softly.

The man, one of the founding leaders of the rebellion, looked up at her, him seeming more apologetic than she was.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." The man said. "They… they wanted what was best for you. I'm not ashamed of what I did. I'm just ashamed it all happened, and it all might not even matter."

The woman sighed in response as he mentioned the very sore subject of her parents, who had joined the fight against the king, while making her hide with the rest of her siblings.

They had died in the war, and she'd only heard a few days prior to then, with the added sting of them dying for the losing side of the war.

The king tolerated none of it, and after figuring out who each soldier was, went well out of his way to make all the people involved suffer for daring to fight against the king rule.

The only thing that had kept her remaining family from enduring slave labor, like all the other children, was the fact that she'd been assigned to escort this man to the capitol for his punishment.

Thinking on this made the woman sigh heavily, looking back up to the sky again.

She had always had an innate level of power at her disposal, and yet she'd lived most of her life with her parents forcing her to hide it.

Despite this, when the Royal Army had come to enslave her little brothers and sisters, in light of her parents having died in combat as well, the realization of the current situation sent her flying into a rage, one that, albeit desperate, had probably saved her family that fate.

She had been overbearingly powerful, so much so that most of the soldiers that were desperately trying to subdue her could stop her.

She'd torn through two whole platoons' worth of soldiers, and probably would've killed many more, if not for the fact that her moment of distraction was all it took for one of the survivors to threaten her much weaker family with a gun.

Compared to her, they were defenseless; they had not yet learned how to ball their fists and throw a proper punch, much less understanding the workings of the energy within their bodies, ki.

With the gun aimed at her little sister's skull, the man's threat was clear even before he said it.

She stood down without question, even amongst a smoking land of corpses and ash piles, and it wasn't long after that that she'd been assigned to escort the man, with the intended deal being that she would be able to look forward to a promising military career, as opposed to having her siblings be slaves, and her being a prisoner for killing so many Royal Army soldiers.

(She wondered briefly if busting herself out of jail would be that far out of the realm of possibility, but she didn't entertain the thought in that moment, for fear of her little sister getting her brains blown out.)

With the power in her control, the woman wondered briefly if her mother and father, members of the rebellion of her planet, would still be alive if she had fought instead of them.

The subject made the woman frown.

The sting of her parents both dying was harsh enough, but it was especially painful given the fact that both had died for seemingly nothing, as the civil war had ended with the king's forces winning.

The king, in the immediate aftermath of the war, had ordered the areas to be put under martial law – as if that wasn't how it was to begin with.

The man was always so damn _full_ of himself, she thought angrily.

Ever since he'd taken the throne from his father, everyone's lives had gone progressively downhill.

Anyone who dared speak up against him was met with some kind of penalty, and he was even more enthusiastic about making an example out of people to set fear in place.

This was to the extent that he was forcing her and a number of others to take a slow, grueling ride through all the towns of the kingdom, to showcase the leader of their rebellion being chained up and defeated, to further instill the apparent absolute power of the king.

He was that dedicated to putting up an image, and yet the carrier birds of their planet that had come to pick up crops for Beerus' arrival would've made the trip several times less mundane for those involved.

She failed to see the point in the king trying to make clear his own power over everyone, when he'd already made an example out of everyone involved.

She sighed.

"What are you talking about over there?" The gruff voice of the carriage driver behind hers said, and she snapped her gaze over to him.

"Nothing." She said to him, yet the man seemed to be looking for an excuse to get angry.

"You were conspiring with that wretch, weren't you?!" He yelled at her, eyes narrowed in forced suspicion.

He cared very little about what she was talking about, but she'd been rubbing him the wrong way ever since this transport started.

With the news that Beerus had come to the planet, it was a given that he was more on edge than ever.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him in turn, giving a glare, and the man's anger flared up on his face in turn, hiding how much the prospect of him angering the woman who'd killed so many people in such short time could probably do to him.

"I _wasn't._ " She said, voice gruff in turn.

"Just ignore him." The rebellion founder below her shook her head, and she grit her teeth, but understood, crossing her arms closing her eyes as she began sitting quietly again.

The man gazed up at her, then sighed, minding the choker around his neck, and uncomfortable it was.

This was just inhumane, he thought, eyes narrowing in anger.

If he could, he would've at least reasoned with the king, but the king himself was just so unreasonable that it was –

The ground suddenly shaking violently jarred everyone in the area, the power of the earthquake so strong it sent most people on their hands and knees, if they didn't outright fall over, the ground behind the carriage splitting open as the ground seemed to blow itself away, the woman's eyes widening at the sight of this happening as she heard the unanimous yells of countless lives fill the air as they gave a tumultuous scream of fear, shock, and agony.

Then, as quickly as the cries began, they suddenly disappeared.

The woman rose to her feet, eyes widening when she looked over the crack in the ground, realizing then that it wasn't a crack.

She hoisted herself over the edge of the wagon, landing on the ground with a thud, before running to where the ground had split apart, eyes widening in horror as her face became illuminated by the light of magma, her coughing haphazardly upon breathing in the toxins.

A seemingly bottomless cliff had formed where she'd been mere seconds ago.

This was her realization from what she could comprehend however.

The reality of it was much graver.

* * *

"A bit _harsh_ for food you called tasty, wouldn't you say my lord?" Whis asked Beerus as they floated out in orbit of the planet before them, surveying the Destroyer God's work.

"All that grease is unhealthy." Beerus replied, the humanoid cat using his nail to clean his teeth of the dessert he'd eaten from the king's buffet's worth of food. "Makes you sluggish all day. I've done this galaxy a favor."

Due to the dessert in question being, in his words, "too greasy", he had destroyed half of the entire planet.

* * *

Zamasu soon appeared on the planet days later, upon surveying the damage that the planet had been in.

The planet seemed to have been bisected in half, and he was only just seeing the consequences of such a thing.

Magma had begun to drift off into space, but due to the planet's mass, it and its toxins were pulled along into orbit, intoxicating the planet's atmosphere greatly.

While the planet had been half destroyed, the other half's inhabitants would quickly find it uninhabitable.

Zamasu sighed heavily at this.

"If you plan to kill someone, one could, at the very least, do it _swiftly._ " Zamasu said, before he used his teleport ability to reach the planet after sensing out an incredibly high power level.

When he arrived, he'd found the source of the power to be a humanoid animal, it being a black furred cat, with blood splattered all across the hall as she stood before a cowering man, eyes widened at the look of unspeakable anger that flooded her slitted eyes.

"You got my entire family killed," she said, voice an eerie calm as she looked down at him, "so now you're going to tell me what Beerus killed them all for."

"H-He destroyed half the planet because one of the foods given to him was too greasy!" The king yelled, and the woman grit her teeth, walking up to him before grabbing him by his red vest, lifting him up effortlessly before throwing him to the wall, a large crack forming where he hit it.

Before the king could regain his bearings, the woman wrapped her hand around his neck in a tight choke hold, eyes narrowed deeply as she gazed at him.

"Tell the _truth_!" She hissed dangerously at him, raising a hand up as a ball of ki formed there. "You expect me to believe the God of Destruction doomed this entire planet because his FOOD WAS TOO GREASY?"

"I-It's the truth! I swear to you!"

The king was shaking in uncontrollable fear, the cat glaring at him as she saw him.

She knew, in that moment, that she was going to die soon enough anyways.

The toxin clouds were closing in on this place, and it'd be flooded within the hour.

There wasn't any way to save herself from it, and the same could be said for the king.

She had thought that, if she at least understood why her family had to die, that she would be able to accept the reality in peace.

But the answer she'd come to only seemed to make her fury grow all the more powerful.

She barely felt it as she rammed the ball of ki into the man's face, unleashing a beam of energy that blew through the walls.

She let go of the king's now headless body, gazing down at his corpse, before she tightened her hands into balled up fists.

"… damn it…"

Her legs became weak, the rage that had carried her for so long failing to keep her going any longer as she fell to her knees, the anger she'd felt succumbing to insurmountable grief.

"You… YOU…!"

With no one else to vent her anger out on, she began raising her fist before striking down at the king's body.

"You TOOK them from me!" She sobbed, fists shaking as her tears blurred her vision, her swinging fists making thuds that cracked the dead king's skeleton. "They… They were ALL I had left… I loved them… I'd kill for them, just to let them have a good life."

She kept hitting him.

"Give them BACK!" She cried. "Give them BACK TO ME! They didn't DESERVE this! They… they…!"

Finally, she swung her fist a final time, but the woman's mind could not hide its sadness behind its grief anymore.

With a pained wail, she cried, weeping for her dead siblings as she awaited the painful death of being subjected to asphyxiation.

"It is unbecoming of a God of Destruction, to destroy the Kais' work for something so _petty._ "

The woman snapped her teary eyed gaze up, and she instinctively wiped her eyes as she looked back at the source of the voice, it being a green skinned man with a white mohawk.

He donned a royal sort of robe, his white boots thudding uncaringly along the slaughterhouse she'd made of the king's palace.

"Who… Who are you?" The woman asked him.

The man didn't look at her directly, but at the king, before looking to her, his hands folded behind his back.

"I am a member of Shinjin race, something you mortals may call the Gods of Creation." Zamasu replied. "On all accounts, it is supposedly against the rules of my race to directly interact with the mortal creations of the universe. However, I decided that this could be… an exception."

The woman gazed at him for a moment, then narrowed her eyes.

"Why now?" She asked, voice low.

"Because of how the Gods of Destruction are, at this current moment." Zamasu replied. "You understand it firsthand, isn't that so?"

She looked down, the memory of her family spending time together peacefully filling her mind.

"… there's more than one?" She asked softly.

"Unfortunately. Some are not very good at their jobs." Zamasu sighed.

"Why don't you ever do anything about it then, huh?" The woman asked him, eyes now a glare.

"It is truly a stupid rule." Zamasu replied, walking forward. "I imagine that the loss of your planet gives you great grief."

She stepped away from him slowly as he approached her.

"What do you care?" She asked softly. "You… can't even give us food that won't get us killed."

Her will to attack was depleted, her exhausted after days of fighting.

She was so tired, and the answer she'd wanted out of everything had come out to nothing.

"The gods are perfect," Zamasu replied, "even if you mortals can be foolish in nature, you are still cared for, in the gods' intended image in the universe."

"Then WHY is there someone who DESTROYS it for something so SMALL?" She snarled, voice hoarse, pain reflected in her body language.

"Because the Destroyer Gods were simple mortals like you once." Zamasu replied. "But this… this is unacceptable. To tarnish a TRUE god's creation because he was hungry."

The woman looked down, not moving away anymore as he stopped in front of her, him taller than she was.

"… so what are you going to do?" She asked. "If you're… really a god… can't you fix this?"

"I cannot." Zamasu said bluntly.

"… then what the Hell use are you?" She asked, looking up at him, her voice intent on being a yell, but her exhaustion making her voice small.

Zamasu gazed down at her.

"While I cannot mend this mistake," Zamasu said, "I intend on preventing these from perpetuating any longer. I will atone for the gods' mistakes of allowing the role of the God of Destruction to fall upon foolhardy mortals such as Beerus. And that atonement, I believe, will require YOUR effort."

"My…?" The woman blinked at this. "How can I…?"

"I believe that those who understand mistakes are best suited to preventing them from being repeated." Zamasu replied. "I will train you personally, so that you may be ready to replace Beerus as a better god than he could ever be. So that this mistake will not be repeated. That true, genuine _justice_ should reign in this universe."

The woman looked up to him, eyes wide, before looking down.

"… But I killed people. People who… had families like me." She said. "How could anyone like me have that sort of role…?"

Zamasu smiled confidently.

"Even if gods are incapable of traversing time, I know that you can be molded well from your current state. What is your name, mortal?"

"… Kisana." She said.

"I know that you possess a hatred of this realm, Kisana. I understand that you are pained by the social order of this universe. With my help, you can begin to make it right."

Kisana gazed at him for a moment, before looking down.

"Of course… if you would rather stay and die, so you might see your loved ones once more," Zamasu lowered his hands to his sides, and a blade of purple ki formed in his right hand, his smile dropping, the idea of what he was going to do unsettling, but it being something he considered a mercy, "I will take your life now, so you will not suffer in death."

Kisana became speechless at this, her wondering if this were a dream.

"… I…" She looked up to him. "… I… don't want this to happen to anyone else."

Her tears reformed, as she remembered all the others who had died, and how meaningless existence was, if it could all could end at any moment of any time.

She didn't want to leave the universe like this.

She wanted for others to at least have a chance, in this uncaring universe…

"Very well." Zamasu looked at her for a moment, before stepping closer, Kisana not stepping away this time.

He raised his arms up, then held her in a gentle embrace.

"A god would not normally delve into such an act with a mortal," Zamasu said, "but you are in need of comfort, so I will make an exception."

Kisana's eyes widened at this, and yet, her tears spilled in a stronger fashion, and she wrapped her shaking arms around Zamasu's body, her weeping into the god's embrace as she cried her heart out.

This was before Zamasu teleported them away, before the toxins could kill her, and so would begin her life as one of his disciples.


	3. Shiei of Universe 9

It had been several years before then that the two had been "born" of their Kaiju tree.

It was not unprecedented for two Shinjins to be born on the same day, yet the inhabitants of the Universe 9 Sacred World of the Kais felt a strange sort of surprise when they laid their eyes on the sight of the fruit that were be born on that fateful day.

Two Supreme Kai fruit were set to ripen on the same day, and while one was the normal golden color, another bore the color that was renowned for Kais that would be born evil.

The color of a Supreme Makai fruit was perhaps the greatest sign of trouble in a universe.

But despite this, the rules of the Supreme Kai who was in control then were very clear on how to deal with such a scenario.

Despite everything, the Supreme Kai Roh believed that those with power were naturally the ones who would control the future.

It was for this reason that, despite the typical tradition of people throwing Makai fruit into that universe's Demon Realm, the two fruit were instead pitted against one another.

Whichever one of the two Supreme Kais to come out victorious would be the winner, and would have the right to be the new Supreme Kai of Universe 9.

Once the day came for the two to be born however, they, for better or worse, took a liking to one another.

It was to the point that, though the newborn Supreme Kai was the stronger of the two, she could not bring herself to outright defeat the newborn Supreme Makai.

And, though the Supreme Makai detested most of everyone, he could not bring himself to hurt the newborn Supreme Kai either.

While all the other Kais treated him with an almost innate contempt, the newborn Supreme Kai, in her innocence, only saw him as the first person she'd ever known, and believed he was no different from her.

He did not understand her compassion in the beginning; as they fought, he could tell that she had been holding back the entire time.

After having lived many days as an outcast who was only taught that weakness and failure were akin to unacceptable sins, ones even gods were not exempt from, he could not understand why she was being weak of her own volition.

With her refusing to defeat him, and him unable to overcome his confusion of her, the two soon stopped fighting altogether.

Roh, who had seen the would-be skirmish, let this be the straw that broke the camel's back, upon him realizing that the young Supreme Kai and the Supreme Makai were simply staring at one another in blank wonder.

"Why are you hesitating?" He asked the Supreme Kai, and though innocent, both tensed at the angry tone he'd taken with them. "Fight!"

Spurned by Roh's words, the Supreme Kai immediately attacked without holding back.

The battle ended not too long afterwards, and with this done, the Makai let himself forget the Supreme Kai's lack of ill intent for him.

But, as were the laws of the universe, failure was not an optional choice, and he, as a Kai, would be punished more severely for it.

This was his understanding of what would happen at least, until the God of Destruction intervened.

A portly man with a long red beard, Sidra was of a different nature than Roh.

While Roh was decisively prideful in himself, Sidra was tranquil, albeit indecisive.

This was not the case when the Makai had been defeated however.

"There isn't any point to this." Sidra said, him having caught Roh's wrist as he stood over the defeated Makai, Roh ready to kill him for his weakness.

"Weakness cannot be tolerated in this universe." Roh's expression turned into a significantly deep sneer as he looked back at Sidra, gaze reflecting contempt for him.

Sidra's attendant, Mojito, sighed softly.

"Honestly, you're not examining the potential here." The Angel said as he approached the two, him gazing at Roh, eyes half-lidded as he spoke.

"What potential?" Roh hissed. "Any sign of weakness is unforgivable in a Supreme Kai!"

Mojito managed to keep his expression calm, yet he mentally yelled in frustration in his head.

'Ever think THAT'S your problem?' He wanted to exclaim.

Yet, for his part, he simply closed his eyes and sighed.

"Never mind." Mojito replied. "A simpleton like you could never understand the most basic description of potential."

Maybe these two Supreme Kais would make his life less frustrating than life with Roh had gone, for instance.

Who knew, maybe they'd spend less time focusing on a flawed case of Social Darwinism and more on how to raise the Mortal Level that they were supposed to monitor.

And maybe Roh would make the award for the Best Supreme Kai of the King's Calendar, he thought pessimistically.

Roh's snake like nostrils flared up, yet Sidra walked over to the Makai.

"There's no need to fight." Sidra said. "Mojito, can I ask a favor of you?"

"What shall it be Lord Sidra?" Mojito asked as he looked to the Viking like Destroyer Deity.

"Will you train this boy to be stronger?" he asked.

Mojito narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

"There's no point behind it." Roh said coldly, and the young Makai flinched under his glare. "He's still worthless."

The Makai looked down slowly.

"If the power to survive is what determines that, they need the chance to grow." Sidra replied.

Mojito gripped his staff tightly.

"What purpose is there to this?" Mojito asked.

There was something deeply off about the calm tone of voice he took then, not as though it was an obvious facade, but for a different reason.

Boiling over in Mojito's mind were all the frustrations he'd put up with while on this job, silent outrage at all the stupidly organized priorities that made up Roh's mind, withheld irritation at Sidra's inability to do his own job when the time called for it.

With this lack of normal sense or duty coming up once more, it became the straw that broke the camel's back.

"What VALUE does STRENGTH ALONE hold when his power is to CREATE?" Mojito yelled. "Is your brain wired wrong? Do you not see the STUPIDITY of your own beliefs? This entire universe has the stigma of being the least advanced universe in EXISTENCE. You are a DISGRACEFUL Supreme Kai," he said to Roh, "so short-sighted you'd fail to notice an avalanche until it comes crashing down on you. What does your paltry STRENGTH hold to a deteriorating Universe where the god of destruction cares more for its targets than the person responsible for making the planets they inhabit? You're PATHETIC, _disgusting,_ acting as though strength immediately equates to value. If ANYONE in this situation deserves to face death, it's YOU for bringing this Universe to this state!"

The act of him raising his voice and telling him off drove most of everyone to silence, the Angel known for his passiveness and poise shocking all who heard his voice as it finally rose to an outraged snarl.

Roh scowled, and Sidra looked back to the newborn Supreme Kai and Supreme Makai.

"He has a point." Sidra said then.

Mojito's eyes widened as he heard this, Sidra looking to Roh with narrowed eyes.

"You... You would kill me?" Roh hissed in disbelief.

"Mojito is not wrong in his claims." Sidra replied. "The Universe level is by far the lowest of any of the 12 Universes. And you've done nothing to raise it."

Roh clenched his fists.

"You know you'll die if you do this, don't you?" He asked, though it was clear he was trying to keep his life.

"I won't." Sidra replied, raising a hand to him.

He knew Roh was referring to the fact that Gods of Destruction died when all the Supreme Kais of their native universe died.

In his panic however, Roh had forgotten one crucial detail.

"There are still two Supreme Kais right in front of us."

Sidra looked to the two children.

Both of them looked scared in that moment, and he closed his eyes.

Despite him concentrating the ball of energy in his hand, Sidra stopped himself from doing it, yet Roh remained tense.

"Understand this Roh: There are things other than strength to account for. These two children have great potential. But they need to be nurtured well. For that reason, you are no longer in authority over them." Sidra's voice was firm then. "They will be assigned attendants of their own to let them grow as they need to. Not under your tutelage. Is that clear?"

Roh narrowed his eyes, then scowled, reluctantly saying it was.

When the attendants would be given their tasks however, the Makai and Supreme Kai's lives were drastically different.

He did not understand why his life with his attendant was so rough.

For years, he was isolated from others, and all attempts at reaching out to his fellow Shinjin simply led to him being ignored even more rashly, as though he carried a plague within him that everyone hated him for having.

He would try to go the young Supreme Kai, as he recalled her being the only one who didn't mind him.

Yet even she soon had the same look as all the others, the look of unjustified fear as she steered clear of him.

He didn't understand why everyone hated him.

The young Supreme Kai began to create, and so the Makai began to create as well.

She would always be given immeasurable praise.

He would be given indifference.

She would go forward in time with a Time Ring to see her civilizations were doing well, given the Universe they were in.

He would never be allowed this chance.

The one who watched over the rings would say they were doomed to fail anyways, and that he couldn't be trusted with it.

At this claim, he decided to do something that would be seen as something, anything, but a failure.

No one gave him such a claim.

Their indifference turned into annoyance, then unbridled spite.

"He should have died that day." One would whisper.

"The universe is bad enough as is with Roh." Another agreed. "He's just bringing the Mortal Level down further."

"..."

He eventually stopped trying to talk to people altogether.

It never ended well anyways.

He tried to enact some sort of reaction out of them, but the best he could ever hope for was them giving backhanded compliments, always comparing him to the other young Supreme Kai.

Otherwise, it was just indifference at all times.

Even his attendant seemed annoyed by his presence, though she was at least good at hiding it.

She often let him go to a barren planet he'd made for himself, it being his own place to be alone, away from all the incessant negativity that awaited him upon his return, helped only by the tea she would make for him regularly.

The day everything would change was an unusual one however.

He came back to find his attendant talking to Roh, and he froze quickly.

Roh had always hated him, and would always will; his belief about how the Multiverse viewed him was rooted in how Roh treated him.

He wasn't as good as the young Supreme Kai, they would all say; he was a Makai after all.

It was as Roh spoke to the female Shinjin that he eavesdropped, not understanding why until he heard parts of the conversation.

"You're certain you've placed enough of the poison into today's cup?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"I will not tolerate failure." Roh told her. "I don't want to hear that he survived another night because of a potent enough poison. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." The attendant said quietly, and Roh turned and walked off.

The woman grasped her head tiredly.

"Yujin?"

The Shinjin jumped slightly as she heard the Makai's call, her looking to him.

"Yes Shiei?" She asked, expression less neutral today than was normal.

"Why was he here?" The Makai asked, nervousness in his voice.

Yujin looked down.

"He wants to hurt you." She told him. "And he wants me to do it for him."

He didn't react in any way, simply gazing up at her.

"... Will you?" The Makai asked, tone almost afraid.

"No." She said firmly, shaking her head. "But... I need some time to myself. I'm sorry Shiei. Try to get some rest for now."

He nodded softly, and he went away slowly, eyes looking down.

Yujin didn't chide him to hold his head up then.

* * *

"You have to run." Yujin was suddenly telling him not long after that.

"To where?" The Makai asked her gently.

"You can sense that power from the direction of that star, can't you?" She asked, pointing to the light in space.

They were on his hideaway planet then.

"I... I do." The Makai said nervously.

"There will be someone waiting for you there." She told him. "He will keep you safe."

"What about you?" He asked.

Yujin didn't respond for a moment.

"We won't be able to see each other again." She said. "Please Shiei... Please go."

He didn't respond, him gazing up at his attendant.

"... I'll miss you." He told her, this a hushed confession, as though he'd committed a crime by saying this.

Yujin flinched as if she'd been burned by his words, and for a moment, he felt fear.

Was that a terrible thing to say?

Would she hate him like everyone else now?

Despite his thoughts, Yujin leaned closer to him, and for the first and last time, she embraced him.

"... I'll miss you too Shiei." She whispered.

He became frozen in her hug, eyes widened.

The second she began to pull away, his arms twitched, his hands reaching up to pull her back into the hug, to prolong the inevitable, to make the final moments he'd ever spend with his mother figure last for as long as possible.

But the moment he tried...

 _"_ _ **G**_ _e_ _ **t**_ _away from me!"_

 _"Stay out of this, this is my fight!"_

 _"Why do you destroy everything you touch?!"_

Shiei froze in place, and Yujin gave a comforting smile before wheeling him around.

"Be safe." She whispered, and he nodded quietly.

He then flew away as fast as he could, face frozen then as he followed the source of the power level.

No one could foresee that his next encounter would have been so fateful.

* * *

"What is your name?" Zamasu asked the Shinjin child he was sent to bring with him to Gowasu.

He looked up at the taller man.

"Supreme Makai." He said softly.

"That is your title." Zamasu corrected him sharply. "I asked for your name."

The Makai's eyes widened, surprised at this, but didn't relax.

"Shiei." He said.

"I am Zamasu. We will depart to your new home shortly."

He reached his hand out to Shiei, who looked at it briefly.

"Do you really want to bring me there?"

His tone was cautious then, as though he didn't know to trust it.

"My Master would not spare the extra effort if he didn't have decent intentions." Zamasu replied.

"And you?" Shiei asked, frowning.

"Whether you are Makai or Kai, it means little to me." Zamasu said flatly.

Though he was a Makai, Zamasu, in light of the time he'd spent training Kisana, found that seeking perfection in those who weren't perfect to begin with to be a redundant process.

Makais were no different from this rule, as they were the imperfect gods in his eyes, those cast out from their world of birth.

As such, while he found it to be strange that this Makai was not dealt in the same pattern, he nonetheless felt the need to heed the Shinjin Yujin's pleas for them to take Shiei in, before the Supreme Kai Roh assassinated him.

"Your attendant asked Master Gowasu and I to take you under our care." Zamasu told him. "Unlike Roh, we are benevolent deities. We will not hurt anyone in our care, you included."

Shiei gazed up at him, then nodded softly.

He took Zamasu's hand then.

* * *

A/N: Another candidate down.

I also wanted to talk about how I actually modeled some of these OCs.

While studying Zamasu, I found that he has a large deal in common with the fallen angel Lucifer, better known as the Devil, being powerful divine beings that became evil while gaining god complexes, who were ultimately struck down by more powerful forces.

As a result, when I realized this, I decided to model the candidates from the 8 Universes involved from the Universe Survival Arc from the 8 Deadly Sins of Orthodox Christianity (since that particular branch used to have 8 instead of the usual 7).

These sins, for those unaware of them, are: Pride, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust, Envy, and Despair.

While I mention this, I'll point out now that the reason I modeled them for this was to help give a sense of character flaws for each of them to grow out of over time.

In Kisana's case, she's modeled from Wrath, but instead of being this constantly angry Hulk character in a cat woman's body, she has a very potent capacity for anger that's only cropped up because of how Beerus' actions have affected her.

In Shei's case, though it only comes up later on, is that he's based around the sin of Envy. Being constantly compared to the Supreme Kai he was born with, he has a need for attention and caring that he doesn't understand he has. As a result, since everyone constantly praises others while putting him down, he becomes envious of those who gain the things he never really had because of the state he was born in.

The other candidates I make will follow these patterns to an extent.


End file.
